1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which transmits and receiving signaling information for reception of broadcast services in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing broadcasting systems or mobile communication systems may provide a mobile broadcasting service to mobile terminals operating in the current mobile communication and broadcasting environment. The second-generation mobile broadcast standards for the mobile broadcasting service have been established due to the full-fledged standardization and service commercialization since the mid-2000s.
An example of the second-generation mobile broadcast standard includes Next Generation Handheld (NGH), the standard of which has been established by Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), which is the European digital broadcast standard organization. The NGH includes a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 Transport Stream (TS) profile, which uses the terrestrial broadcast networks, and an Internet Protocol (IP) profile for interworking with the IP networks. The MPEG-2 TS profile provides service information and information about the network over which the service is delivered, using Program Specific Information/Service Information (PSI/SI) provided by TS. However, the IP profile needs to provide service information and information about the network over which the service is delivered, using a separate method, since it does not use MPEG-2 TS.
A DVB-NGH system includes a service provider, a network provider, and receivers, and needs to provide information required for a broadcast service provided by the service provider and information required for a broadcast service provided by the network provider. However, when a broadcast service is delivered using Generic Stream Encapsulation (GSE), there is a need in the art for a method for efficiently providing information required for the broadcast service.